Chao Evolution 2The return of Evil!
by Dashy773
Summary: The sequal of Chao Evolution 1. it has more graphic stuff and is not suitable for anyone under 15. Doomsday has been reborn and is now called Devi. Can Dash stop him?
1. The Anger Rages

CHARACTERS:  
DASH- he is a 4 year old green chao from chao evolution 1. He exploded himself to save the universe. he blew up his home planet to kill the Dark killing chaos chao, Doomsday. Him and Candy were going out and he never told Candy he loved her. He is now living in the dead world, and hasn't seen his father anywhere. he would like to meet him, but can't find him. He has found Nyan's father(Nyan is his cousin that he found on planet kaos), Timoto, and he found Omichow. they have thought of a plan that might work, but they don't know. Dash has tried to contact Candy, but can't get her to answer, she seems angry. what will Dash do?  
  
CANDY- Dash's ex-girlfriend, she escaped with Nyan from planet Kaos when Dash blew it up. she is pissed that Dash didn't tell her he loved her or kiss her goodbye, and she left to see her mother and hasn't been back to sector 14 in a year. she is now 5, and is about to die and be reborn again. She is living with her mom, Cadina, and Candy seems to like it, but deep down inside, she still misses Dash, Nyan, and Omichow.  
  
NYAN- Dash's Cousin, this kid looks up to Dash in everyway. he is now 2 and is interested in computers and electronics. He does lab experiments and stuff like that. He misses Dash and Candy and is living alone again on Sector 14. He just wants to see Dash again, after all, he's his favorite cousin, and he's his only cousin.  
  
OMICHOW- He is now interested in politics. he wants to lead a planet and be a King...will that ever happen? if he can get back to life, he may be able to be king of Sector 14.....  
  
DEVI- He is the most Terrorfying chao ever. he is the reancarnation of Doomsday. He has one purpose in life...Revenge! He has attacked sector 14! can Dash destroy him without blowing up sector 14?  
  
PENDANT- He is Devi's messenger, and he is very evil! He wants to destroy Dash just as much as Devi, and they are more like partners. will Dash or Nyan be able to destroy him?  
  
ANDO- He is a blue chao, was Dash's best friend in daycare, and has just moved to sector 14. he is also a chaos chao. He is really focused on Devi and knows what he is capible of. Candy doesn't trust him because he is Dash's friend, and she hates Dash. is he on our side? he's a hero.  
  
Sheir- Sheir is actually Timoto(Nyan's father). He was reborn in Sheir's body and is now taken the name "Sheir". Dash doesn't like that Idea, but goes along with it because he needs all the alies he can get!  
  
Cadina- Candy's mother, she is a strict but kind mother. She doesn't like Dash either.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: LIKE I SAID, YOU HAVE TO READ CHAO EVOLUTION 1 TO GET THIS STORY. THIS IS A LITTLE MORE GRAPHIC THAN THE FIRST ONE, THERE IS ONE SEX SCENE, BUT NOTHING LEMONY. READ IF YOU WANT, IT'S REALLY GOOD.  
Candy and Nyan flew into sector 14. Candy was sad and angry at the same time. she had lost the one person that meant the world to her. Nyan had lost his only living relitive. When the scouter came back, it was confirmed that the planet was gone, nothing was left, no one survived. Candy began to cry. Nyan wrapped his arms around her. "it's ok, Candy, I'm sure he's in a better place, he died with honor. He loves you. I know it."  
"he never told me he loved me....why?"  
"Candy, he had to destroy Doomsday as fast as he could. he didn't have time. he did tell me to tell you he said bye....if...that means anything?"  
"bye...BYE!!! ALL I GET IS A BYE! NOT A...'I LOVE YOU, CANDY, I'LL MISS YOU', JUST A, BYE!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
she got into the ship.   
"where are you going, Candy, Come on, chill out!"  
"I'm going to live with my mother, she'll calm me down so that I don't have a rage of anger! so Fuck off....wait, you don't know what a fuck is, sorry, your too FUCKING YOUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Damn it, Candy, I'm 1 year old, that is old enough to know what a fuck is....I watch discovery channel, sheesh!"  
candy flew off. Nyan watched as Candy went to light speed. he let out a big breath and walked off into the space station. God Candy was a bitch! he thought, I wish she'd quit telling me I don't know what a fuck is and just give me one! sheesh! Nyan went to an apartment building and told the lady at the desk that he would like an apartment. She gave it to him free because of what he had just gone through, which was very nice. He went to his room that said 146(the same one as dash!!!!! he didn't know that, though). he turned the key. When he went in, he saw a picture of Dash hanging from the wall. He was in Dash's old room! this was so cool! He jumped on the bed. He thought about Candy, and he wondered if anything had happened between them on this same bed. He noticed a small stain and he thought, it's piss, something did happen!, and then he smelt it...yep, it was a urin stain! He freaked out. he Contacted Dash in the dead world telepathicly, " Dash, I know your secret, oh yeah, you and Candy got it on one night didn't you!"  
"Nyan," he replied, " that was the stain from Rose, my old dog....I never did anything with Candy!"  
"oh, sure......I believe you! yeah right!"   
"look, Nyan, maybe I did, but that's none of your business, ok, now look, I need you to do something for me, Omichow and your father!"  
"MY FATHER?! OK, WHAT IS IT!!!!!!?????"  
"ok, I need you to go to planet Kaisaya! there is a wishing well there that only Kasai and Chaos Chao can use. wish everyone that was killed on planet kaos back to life except Doomsday. but before you do that, wish the planet back to life, ok."  
"um....ok...but Candy took my ship!"  
"oh...well...where did she go?!"  
"well, she was pissed at you because you didn't tell her you loved her when you died. I told her you didn't have time, and she got even madder!"  
"oh no!"  
"oh yes, and she broke up with you!"  
"oh no...no! no!! NOOOOOOO! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!!!!"  
" I'm sorry, Dash, I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen, she just took off to live with her mom!"  
"so that's why she won't respond to me, she's pissed!"  
"pretty much!"  
"fuck!!!!!!!!!"  
"sorry Dash!"  
"it's alright....now, go to planet Kaisaya and wish us back. get any kind of ship you can, just get there fast!"  
"ok, I'm going!" 


	2. Mom Issues

Candy landed on her mother's planet, Yousia, and stepped out. this planet was mostly woods and water, no plains. She walked up to her mother's front porch. She knocked on the door, and a Purple flying, hero chao opened it. "oh my god....Candy?! is that you?! oh my god...well...you just come on in and you visit with your old mom!"  
"thanks mom, and, if it's ok, could I---"  
"no more talking until you try some of my herb tea!"  
"but mom!"  
"no buts, get your ass in this house, I've got alot to tell you!"  
"so do I!"  
"GET IN THE HOUSE CANDINALIN!"  
Candy hated it when she called her by her full name but she walked in and sat on the couch. "so, mom, uh....how's life been? how's your job? do you have a boyfriend?"  
"well, Life sucks, I lost my job, and I don't have a boyfriend...you?"  
"well....I WAS going out with Dash until---"  
"WHAT?! YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH THAT JERK!!!!! WHY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, CANDY!"  
"mom, I loved him....and...I still do, I love him very much...it's just that I don't know if he loves me or not?"  
"has he ever told you he loves you?"  
"yes, more than once! alot! but he just didn't tell me often enough! he had other priorities!"  
"awww, baby.... you can't expect men to be with you 24/7! if you just trust them when they say they love you, it probably means they DO! now, I don't like Dash very much, but I can tell that you love him, and I'm sure he loves you too, so you need to call him right now and tell him how you feel!"  
She picked up the phone and gave it to Candy. Candy couldn't call him, he was dead, so she began to walk into the other room and call Nyan. "hey Nyan, have you found a way to bring Dash back?!"  
"yep, and I'm on my way now! but why would you care, you broke up with him! So don't call me ever again!" he hung up. Candy felt a tear come down her face. She was regretting what she did. she loved Dash, and she was going to prove it. She pulled out her palm pilot and opened a sonar. She saw Nyan heading for planet Kaisaya. She pulled up a History report on that planet from the Internet. it said that Kaisaya had a wishing well that could be used to wish people back to life. She was a Kasai chao, so she could use it. she started out the door when her mom yelled, " Candinalin! come back here right now, you have to have some of my herb tea!!!!! Candinalin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but candy was gone. she flew into the sky and was on her way to planet Kaisaya. the only problem was that she had to get there before Nyan, which would be pretty hard. then she had an idea. it would be mean, but it was her only chance to win Dash's love back. she could shoot Nyan down. he was in a Trash Carrier, and she was in a battle Scout ship. She changed course and headed to Nyans position. "Candy??? what the hell are you doing here???? go back to your mommy!"  
"you'll pay for that comment you little bastard!" she fired at him, and hit one of his engines. Sparks and flame burst off the Trash Carrier. Nyan had to land somewhere, but he was no where near Kaisaya, he was near a space station called, Sector Z-12, so he headed towards it, very angry at Candy. He became furious as she shot him again in the back to push him towards the planet. now that he was out of the way, she was off to Kaisaya. 


	3. The Evil Within

Candy ran into an astroid field, and she damaged her ship a bit, but nothing serious...or so she thought. She had damaged her right engine, and needed to land fast. She didn't see this in time and when she hit another astroid, her ship exploded.   
She woke up and was covered in wires. She looked around, but her vision was blurry. She tried to get up, but couldn't, so she layed back on her bed. A female chao wearing a white had that had a red cross on it walked into the room. "oh, you're awake, I was worried about you. how are you feeling?"  
"uh...I'm...ok, I think, but where am I?"  
well, you're at sector 57, which is a space station located in an astroid field. we aren't a normal space station, we are a full hospital, nothing else. and one of our ambulance flyers saw you and brought you here. might I ask what you were thinking? you should have went around the astroid field, not go right through it."  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go to Kaisaya! I need to wish my boy....uh....my ex-boyfriend back to life. I need to see him!"  
"whoa, you're not going anywhere! you stay right there! I'll be back with a sedate!"  
Candy grabbed the chao by the neck, " you won't touch me with any sharp objects! in fact, you will leave and get me a transport to Kaisaya! GOT IT!!!" she ripped off the wires and stood up, stretched, and walked into the hall. The nurse went to the reseptionist and told her to call the police. the reseptionist picked up the phone and began to dial. Candy felt ok, and didn't notice the police come down the hall. She walked into the snack bar and said to the person at the cash register, " I need a fucking chocolate bar, now tell me what you suggest!"  
"uh..well...a hershao bar would be good, or a butterao bar. but, aren't you supposed to be in your room?"  
"fuck off! I'm hungry!"  
"uh...police!!!!!!!!"  
the police barged in, grabbed Candy, and held her tight. Candy screamed, but one officer put his hand over her mouth. They looked into her purse, and found a nail file. " she was gonna try and kill herself!"  
"no she wasn't! she was trying to kill me!" It was Nyan, he stood behind the police. "I'll take it from here!"  
he took the finger nail file and stuck it to Candy's arm. he moved it horrazontly. Drops of blood hit the floor. "don't ever shoot me down, you bitch!"   
Candy screamed, but the officer's hand stopped it. Nyan laughed and yelled, " maybe next time you'll think twice before you shoot at me, you fuck!"  
"Candy fell to the floor, the officer let go and said, "uh, is this neccesary Nyan? we just wanted to talk to her about shooting you down, not kill her."  
"hey, shut up! I said I'll handle it!"  
"whatever!" the officers left down the hallway.  
Nyan slapped Candy accross the face, " what the fuck are you going to do now!!!! I'm going to kill your lesbian ass!"  
Candy spit in his face. Nyan took her hand and cut her wrist with the file. Candy screamed in pain, but Nyan laughed. Candy was the only person who could wish Dash back to life, and she didn't understand why Nyan was doing this. what happened on that space station that he landed on? what possessed him to try to kill Candy. all Candy knew was that she could sense dark energy inside Nyan which could mean one thing......Doomsday! But how could he have survived, he was killed by Dash! Candy had to get away. the snack bar register person nodded towards the air vent. Candy jumped up and climbed into it. she had to fly, which nyan couldn't do that very good, so she got away. she came out in the docking bay. she hi-jacked a ship and took off. her wrist hurt very badly, and so did her arm, but she had to bare the pain, she had to wish Dash back to life and maybe they could find out what happened to Nyan and if Doomsday had anything to do with it. She put the ship on auto-pilot and set it to land on Kaisaya. she bandaged up her arm and wrist and was ready to win back her boyfriend! 


End file.
